Lovelust
by Mrs.AlecVolturi
Summary: When humans are recruited for potential new Volturi guards, one human catches Alec Volturi's red eye. But will she be made a member of the Volturi or a snack? Rated M, in case of instant lemons
1. Chapter 1

_People don't always say what's on their mind or what they are feeling, but if you pay close attention, they are screaming it to you. You just need to learn how to listen._

Alec Volturi-

She swept into the room like a goddess on skates. I stared at her and would have thought she was a vampire, except I could smell her blood and venom automatically pooled into my mouth. I ignored it though, I have had many centuries to practice control. But this time, it wasn't just bloodlust that I had to control. I had to restrain myself from striding across the room and kissing her plump lips and holding her to my cold body. To give her everything she ever wanted. I wanted, not only her, but the actual _her. _

Aro had been recruiting young humans to add to the guard. There had been dozens but none were worthy of the guard. None were up to Aro's expectations, so they became food rather than friends. This batch was the most recent, gathered up by Felix and Chelsea. I believe they traveled all the way to Brazil for them, too. There were five in all, they had been led to believe that this was all expense paid vacation to Volturra.

They were three girls and two boys. The first girl that Aro interviewed was what I would call a first class slut. She wore midriff spaghetti strap top and shorts so tight and small, I almost mistook them for a belt. Her breasts spilled out of her top, they were fake though, I could smell the saline mixture that filled them. Her name was Jessica and she seemed kind of like a ditz. When Aro asked her about her life, she boasted endlessly about how she was captain of her small town volleyball team and she was close friends with several "important people". Of course we only had to listen to this for show because Aro shook her hand when they met. He knew was a nobody with no special potential except for an impressive hair dying job, she absolutely must be blonde, even though her hair was cherry brown. We tired of her and she was led to the "dining room". Felix has been complaining that he's quite hungry.

The next girl was a sweet and honest girl. Aro told me later that her thoughts were so pure, only thinking about the building architecture and how it must have been incredible to build. Her name was Angela, her black hair hanging straight down her back and her glass up on her nose as she studied the room. We all liked her, so she was sent to a bedroom chamber, later to be changed by Aro.

The third was one of the boys. He seemed to think he was "all that". He was quite annoying actually. His name was Mike. Turns out, Mike was Jessica's boyfriend, big shocker there. We quickly dismissed him to the dining room. Horrible little twit. The last boy was named Ben and was Angela's boyfriend. The whole time he gushed about what he wanted to get her for their anniversary and seemed just as good hearted as she was. We decided that we couldn't part them, they would probably mates in their new life.

Then she came in. Her red hair flowed down her back like a waterfall of blood, no pun intended. She wore a modest green dress that set off her beautiful green eyes. Her face was absolutely gorgeous. She introduced herself as Victoria, her voice sounding like birds singing. I loved that voice. She was polite, interesting, and very intuitive to her surroundings. I knew she would be chosen. Then Aro said-

"Thank you my dear, now if you will please head down to the dining room, you will be accommodated."


	2. Chapter 2

_The shock of your life can seem to end your life, but really it has only just begun. _

Alec Volturi-

I couldn't help myself, I spoke.

"Actually Aro, she can just wait in the hall a moment, I think I'd rather just send her to a bed chamber." I said and Victoria turned to me with her childish face, confusion written across it like a whiteboard.

"Hmm we shall decide," Aro said and dismissed Victoria with a wave of his hand. She gracefully loped out of the chamber.

"Aro, she has potential! She is perfect for the guard," I began as soon as the doors shut but Aro held up his hand to stop me.

"Calm, young Alec. I do see potential but perhaps not enough," He said in his dry voice, then turned to Heidi. "Tell Ms. Victoria to head on down to the dining room. I'm thirsty." Aro said and started towards the door. I couldn't help myself, I growled and lunged towards Aro. Chealsea looked shocked but blocked me before I could reach him. I darted around her and stood in front of my master.

"You will not touch her unless my ashes are being swept up by Felix." I growled and Aro honestly looked shocked. He grabbed my hand and I let him see Victoria as I saw her through my blood red eyes. He took an intake of breath, even though he had no use for air.

"You love her," Aro stated and I nodded. I took my hand back and Aro looked up.

"If you try to kill her, I will save her and take her with me as I flee. We both know that you do not want me to leave the guard," I said.

"Alec.." I heard my sister, Jane, whisper behind me in warning. But I ignored her. It seemed like ages before Aro sighed.

"I will allow you to have her for one week while I ponder my decision. It would be a pity to lose you, dear Alec." Aro said and turned away. He walked up to his chair and sat. I went outside and nearly ran right into Victoria.

"Wow, that was fast." She said and it took me a second to remember that what seemed like hours to us vampires, were mere minutes to her. Probably only two or so.

"Yes we decided quickly. You will be staying with me, in the West tower." I said.

"W-with you?" Victoria sputtered out, blush creeping up on her face. I almost laughed

"No worry, there are two beds, it's just that there are no other rooms available, currently." I replied, two lies that I'll deal with later.

"Oh all right, lead the way" Victoria said cheerily, so I obliged. She's mine, I thought, all mine for a whole week. I pushed the thought of what would happen at the end of the week if Aro remained adamant about his descision. But when you have a vampire mind, thoughts are hard to forget.


	3. Chapter 3

_When you love someone, give them everything and they will most likely love you back_

Alec Volturi-

I led Victoria up to my bed chamber, carrying her small suitcase for her. When we entered my room, Victoria immediately inquired about the lack of a second bed.

"There was no second bed, was there?" She asked, but it sounded like a statement. If I could have blushed, I would have.

"W-well….I….I just…uh" I stuttered. Yes I know, me stuttering. I must be in love. But to my surprise, Victoria started laughing. It was like a baby's laugh, cute and innocent.

"It's ok, I'm sure you have a comfy couch that you can sleep on," She said with a teasing edge in her voice. I laughed since I don't actually sleep, but she didn't know that.

"Of course," I agreed, still laughing.

"You know, I feel…..at ease with you. As if you could protect me from anything bad," Victoria said once our laughs subsided.

"I feel….like we are supposed to be together" I blurted out. I almost smacked myself. Stupid! I thought.

"I do too" Victoria said calmly while smiling. I forced my jaw closed. Without thinking, I leaned forward and kissed her. Surprising me yet again, Victoria kissed me back, hard. I wrapped my arms around her waist, jerking her soft human body against my cold vampire one. I felt her shiver but just pulled her tighter. I didn't know where this was going, but I was loving it.

**Sorry it's so short! But a little cliff! But I'm writing the next chapter ASAP, I may have it up tonight or tomorrow. IDK, that's all folks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Lemon Chapter! If you don't like it, don't read it. Otherwise carry on**

_Sometimes you just have to love someone, there is no other option. Except for dying of course_

Alec Volturi-

I've never tasted a human's skin, not blood, just skin. I knew Victoria's lips tasted fantastic against mine. I felt my erection growing and I knew she could feel it too. I had kept my hands politely at her waist, but was surprised when she started tugging on my shirt. I backed her up to the bed and we fell on top of it. I made sure to adjust my weight so I wasn't crushing her. She removed my shirt and marveled at my chest and stomach. Victoria used her nails to trace my six pack. I shivered from her hot skin against mine. The burning in my throat was back but I could easily ignore it. One by one, our clothing was removed. I looked at every part of Victoria's beautiful body.

My eyes asked for permission to enter her and she nodded, gripping my shoulders tightly. I slid home and groaned. She groaned as well, I had pushed past her virginity. I checked to make sure she was OK then started my rhythm up. In and out, over and over. After the pain subsided, Victoria got into it, thrusting her hips up to meet me each time. I felt a familiar clench in my stomach so I sped up. Victoria started calling out my name. Loudly, may I add. I knew the whole guard has heard us by now. But I didn't care. I started going at superhuman speed and Victoria's eyes widened. I just kept looking at her as my speed went faster and harder into her body. I was probably a blur on top of her. Finally my release came and Victoria came right after me. I rolled off her, breathing heavy. Her breath was labored and sweat dripped down her body. She was beautiful. I kissed her forehead and she turned to me.

"That was…wonderful. What are you, Alec Volturi?" Victoria asked and I wondered how she even knew my first and last name.

"A vampire" I answered after a pause. Victoria didn't even pause. She looped her hand to the back of my head and grabbed onto my hair. She pulled my lips back to her's forcefully.

"Another round already?" I asked chuckling as I rolled back on top of her.

"Hell yes, Mr. Sexy Vampire." Victoria said and I laughed as I put my lips back onto her's with delight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this one is a little late! But fear not, it's here now! Enjoy this fun little chapter!**

_Once you start love, it's impossible to start without breaking a heart in the process._

Alec Volturi-

After many rounds of love making we got up and got dressed. Victoria then questioned me, quite calmly, about my vampire life.

"Do you drink human blood?" Victoria asked as she pulled on her underwear.

"Yes," I answered cautiously, waiting for her reply. But she just nodded her head as if that was the obvious answer.

"You aren't disturbed by this?" I asked her. Victoria shook her head.

"If you would have wanted to eat me by now, don't you think you would have done it sooner?" Victoria said with a smirk on her face and this time I nodded.

"Are they all vampires?" Victoria asked, implying about the guard.

"Yes, except for Heidi." I answered.

"Oh yes, she seemed nice."

"Anything else?"

"What happened to Jessica and Mike?" She asked and for this one I paused. Then decided to just tell her.

"We brought you here to see if you were worthy of becoming a vampire and being part of the guard. Angela and Ben were chosen, but Jessica and Mike….." I trailed off.

"Were chosen for lunch?" Victoria suggested.

"Um yes, sorry" I said sheepishly.

"It's ok, I never liked them, I came with Angela and Ben, Jessica and Mike just tagged along. We all hated them." Victoria said and shrugged.

"So am I chosen?" She asked.

"It's undecided. Aro wants a week to make his decision about you because….well I think I'm in love with you and if you were to become a vampire, you would be my mate." I said and yet again, Victoria took this calmly.

"I see," She said and turned away from me to pick up her shirt. That's when I saw the giant bruise on her back. I raced over to her.

"Victoria, I am so sorry" I said, touching the bruise lightly.

"What do you mean?" She asked and I led her to the bathroom and showed her the bruise in the mirror.

"That's nothing Alec, you are a vampire, you are stronger than me, so what if I bruise up a bit? It doesn't even hurt." Victoria said in a soothing voice. I was slightly calmer but still worried over her. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tight. I was just starting to relax into the hug when she jerked away and ran to the toilet and vomited.


	6. Chapter 6

_Women. You can't live with them and you can't live without them. _

Alec Volturi-

I quickly held Victoria gorgeous red hair as she puked into the toilet. I rubbed her back gently until she was finished.

"Are you all right, dear?" I asked and Victoria nodded.

"Now, yes. I just had a wave of sickness, sorry." Victoria said, blushing against her pale skin.

"Don't apologize, you are only human." I said and smiled at her. She stood up and rinsed her mouth in the sink.

"Are you well enough to meet with the guard tonight?" I asked warily.

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's go," Victoria said cheerily. I nodded and we set off to the courtyard. I studied Victoria as we walked at human speed. Was it just me or was her stomach a little bigger than I remember?

"Are you sure you're all right?" I asked and Victoria nodded happily.

"Peachy!" She said a little too enthusiastically. I accepted this answer and we finally reached the courtyard. I pulled out a chair at one of the tables for Victoria and she huffed before sitting in it harshly. I got her some food, which she ate ravenously. All the while she snapped at me every five seconds about something I was doing wrong. Talk about hormones, I hope those will go away when she becomes a vampire. If she becomes a vampire, my conscious annoyingly butted in. Lost in my thoughts, Victoria suddenly touched my arm and smiled sweetly at me. I automatically smiled back, I couldn't help it, I loved her, even if she was moody.

"Feeling better?" I asked as we walked back up to my room.

"Yeah I'm fine, just tired is all. _Someone_ wore me out today." She said and winked at me. Suddenly she stopped and grabbed onto my hair and yanked me to her lips. I let her, I easily could have held my ground, but I wanted to kiss her just as much. Fire roared in my throat and I gulped, but kept kissing Victoria. She started to kiss more raw and passionate. I complied to her lips but was confused at her sudden needs. Victoria let out a moan and dragged me to the room and the bed. I pulled away, realizing her motive.

"Please Alec, I need this. Right now!" She said urgently and kissed me again but I pulled away.

"I don't have enough control, you are still bruised from the other times. I need to hunt, I'm too thirsty to make love to you right now. I could drink you by accident." I reasoned and Victoria pouted. She shoved me off, well I knew that was her motive so I moved. She stalked to the bathroom and puked again. What the hell was wrong with her? Suddenly she gasped as she put her hands to her stomach.

"Alec….something just kicked me from the inside." Victoria said in a worried voice

Looks like I got my answer.

**I know I've been away I'm sooo sorry. My internet is down so I've been writing them and just saving them in Word. I'm gonna upload the next few chapters all at once because I need to catch up. Sorry people but technology is a bitch! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and I already have people favouriting my story! Thanks so much guys, you inspire me to write! **


	7. Chapter 7

_What to do when my world stops but time moves so fast?_

Alec Volturi-

I flashed over to her and put my cold hands on her stomach. I waited for what seemed like forever until something thumped against my hand. It was small, small like a baby's foot.

Holy shit.

I hugged Victoria and whispered words of apology to her. But she cut me off.

"Alec, it's fine. I want to have this baby, I want your baby." She said. Okay so pregnancy has tampered with her common sense.

"Victoria, you'll die. We need to get it out." I said frantically but she still shook her head.

"Let's get help, Alec. I'm sure there has been other cases like this." Victoria reasoned and I paused. I remembered the Cullens and how their Bella had a half vampire, half human baby with her mate Edward. How had she survived? We must go to Forks.

"Get packed, we're going to get help." I said and raced around packing in two seconds. Victoria lugged around slowly and finally we left. As we drove I called the airport and arranged a flight. When we arrived, we boarded and sat in our comfortable first class seats. Just as we got settled, the plane took off.

"Uh oh" Victoria said, paling and leaning over.

"What's wrong? Are you going to be sick?" I asked and grabbed the doggy bag from the pouch. But Victoria shook her head.

"No, she's moving around…a lot. She must be big!" Victoria said and straightened.

"She?" I questioned.

"I've always wanted a girl, I hope she hears me and forces herself to be a girl for her mommy." Victoria joked but I knew my face was stern. This was no time for joking, more like worry and anger.

**Review please! Love you to all the people who have favorited my story! **


End file.
